


Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je vais aller de l’avant, en quelque sorte. »« Es-tu sûr de le pouvoir faire ? »« Ai-je d’autre choix ? »« Bien, je pourrais... je pourrais t’aider. Si tu veux, je veux dire. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda**

**(J’ai toujours compris, chaque fois, la raison pour cette gentillesse)**

Yuto rappelait parfaitement tous les fois qu’il avait vu Yuri et Ryosuke ensemble.

Et il le rappelait parce qu’il s’impressionnait toujours pour comment ils pouvaient s’enfermer dans son monde, exclure les autres, faire sentir combien ils partageaient quelque chose que à des tiers aurait semblée incompréhensible. 

Maintenant, en regardant Yuri, lui manquait encore plus Ryo.

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je vais aller de l’avant, en quelque sorte. »_

_« Es-tu sûr de le pouvoir faire ? »_

_« Ai-je d’autre choix ? »_

_« Bien, je pourrais... je pourrais t’aider. Si tu veux, je veux dire. »_

Chinen avait toujours été plutôt indépendant, au-delà des apparences qui lui faisaient apparaître comme quelqu’un qui ne pouvait pas rester tout seul.

Yuto avait travaillé pour ouvrir une brèche dans le mur que le plus jeune avait construit autour de lui, il avait travaillé pour se faire accepter dans sa vie, il avait travaillé pour le convaincre du fait que les chose pouvaient bien être différents de comment il avait envisagé.

Et peu à peu Yuri l’avait laissé entrer, et il avait laissé qu’il se prenait soin de lui et de sa douleur, et il avait laissé qu’il l’entendait pleurer, nuit après nuit ; et juste là Nakajima avait compris qu’il était moins audacieux qu’il faisait penser.

_« Je pense que sans toi Yuri péterait les plombs, Ryo-chan. »_

_« Ce n’est pas vrai. Il est beaucoup plus fort que nous deux réunis. »_

_« C’est vrai aussi. Moi, par exemple, sans toi je péterais les plombs. »_

Yuto n’avait jamais demandé rien.

Il avait été à leur côtés pendant les années, il avait joué tant à l’ami désintéressé qu’en fin c’était ce qu’il avait devenu.

Il pouvait être avec Ryosuke sans avoir envie de le toucher, même de l’avoir parmi les bras, de le serrer pour l’arracher de la prise de Yuri.

Il était un instinct qu’il avait étouffé au fil du temps, et avec la conscience qu’il ne l’aurait jamais mené à rien.

Tout ce qu’il avait demandé au monde, en silence, attentif à ne se faire pas entendre, était Yamada.

Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas éviter de se sentir coupable, parce que son désir malsain avait arraché le plus vieux de lui, et il l’avait arraché de Yuri aussi.

Il lui avait toujours semblée une punition pour avoir trop demandé.

_« Tu sais qu’on ne devrait pas, n’est pas, Yu ? »_

_« Beaucoup de choses qui n’auraient pas dû arriver sont arrivées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait nous priver de cette aussi. »_

_« Parce que je... je ne... »_

_« Je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas. En effet, ce n’est pas ce qui je te demande. »_

Yuto avait toujours cru qu’il fallait du courage pour aller de l’avant.

Et Yuri lui avait montré qu’il était possible, il lui avait montré qu’ils pouvaient surmonter, même si pas oublier.

Il lui avait montré d’être quelqu’un mieux que Yuto pourrait jamais être, et que Ryo jusqu’à la fin avait toujours eu raison.

Chinen était fort, bien plus que chacun d’eux.

Et Nakajima s’était attaché à cette force, désespérément, bec et ongles, en cherchant en Yuri ce qu’il n’avait pas, en cherchant consolation quand était lui ce qui aurait dû consoler.

Il fallait du courage, et Yuri avait trouvé assez pour garder tous les deux en course.

Bien que la pensée de Ryosuke continuait à s’abattre sur eux, bien que sa présence n’allait pas disparaître complètement, tous les deux pouvaient se prélasser l’un dans la présence de l’autre, parce que au fond ils savaient que seulement entre eux ils pouvaient comprendre ce qu’ils ressentaient.

Parce que la mort de Ryosuke leur avait pris toutes raisons pour vivre, et ils les reconstruisaient lentement.

Parce Yuto savait combien Yuri l’avait aimé, l’aimait encore, et il voulait le soigner par ça.

Parce Yuri, au fond, avait toujours su combien Yuto avait aimé Ryosuke à son tour, et peut-être il voulait lui donner la possibilité de vivre quelque chose qui avait toujours été niée pour lui.

Ils avaient perdu la personne qu’ils aimaient ; et maintenant ils étaient tous seuls, ensemble. 


End file.
